Ele se foi Com quem ela vai ficar agora?
by carlatatab
Summary: Tyler morreu; Klaus quer ajudar; Kol que irritar e Caroline só não quer mais chorar.
1. 1- Ele esta morto?

**Já se passara 1 século desde tudo o que aconteceu, Elena foi com seu triangulo amoroso para a Áustralia, Bonnie já não estava mais no mundo dos vivos, assim como Matt e Tyler que foi morto por um caçador, esse dia ainda a assombrava, o caçador levantou a mão para cumprimentar Tyler, sua mão estava coberta de verbena, mesmo na frente do bar o caçador não hesitou, deu um soco no coração de Tyler, fazendo ser acionada a estaca em sua manga, Caroline saiu correndo até a floresta, correu o mais rápido que podia, porém o caçador estava chegando perto com sua moto, e atirando estacas, ela não podia parar ou ela poderia se atingida, ela percebeu que já havia corrido 30 quilometros quando ela se deparou com a casa dos Mikaelsons, era a sua escapatória, ela deu a volta por fora da mansão, e quando chegou do outra lado viu o caçador, pulou por cima dele e antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento ela bebeu todo a sangue dele, a moto continuou batendo contra a cerca da varanda, Caroline levantou, com a boca toda ensanguentada, o corpo caído na frente dela, Tyler ela se lembrou de Tyler ele ainda estava lá no Grill, quando ela virou para trás para correr até ele, ela se deparou com um corpo em sua frente, um corpo sedutor mas do mal, era Klaus, ele olhou nos olho dela, seu profundos olhos azuis e disse:**

**- O que aconteceu? Você esta bem? Quem é ele?**

**Tyler ela não podia deixar de pensar em Tyler, ela virou-se e correu, ele foi atrás dela, ela estava mais rápida até do que ele, quando ele finalmente estava chegando perto dela, ele percebeu que ela parou, e ficou ali parada petrificada, ele foi até o seu lado e criou um linha imaginaria até o ponto que ela estava olhando, foi quando ele viu o corpo de Tyler ali ressecado, ele olhou de volta para ela, ainda estava lá, sem disser uma única palavra, apenas olhando, em todos os seus mil anos ele nunca levou um susto tão grande como no momento que ela começou a rir, ela ria freneticamente, ele olhou para ela por uma momento e puxou ela para perto dele, deixando ela enterrar sua cara em seu peito, ela não fez nada não se esquivou, não gritou, não bateu nele, só continuou lá rindo, ele continuou abraçando-a, e começou a ouvir que seus risos foram se transformando em lagrimas. Ela estava só agora ela realmente não tinha mais ninguém, ele nem se importou pelo fato de ser Klaus, ela simplesmente agarrou ele e o puxou para mais perto, e ela ficou lá chorando, sobre o peito dele, ela não podia acreditar Tyler estava morto o que ela iria fazer agora?**

**- Vai ficar tudo bem love.**

**Ela olhou para cima e viu ele Klaus, com o queixo apoiado em sua cabeça, passando a mão nos cabelos dela, ela percebeu quem estava lá com ela, então o empurrou, e correu até Tyler, ela o puxou para mais perto da floresta, e ligou para Stefen.**

**- Aló Caroline?**

**Mas a voz dela não saia, ela não conseguia falar o que deveria, ela só começou a chorar mais ainda. Klaus pegou o celular da mão dela.**

**- Caroline o que foi; O que aconteceu?**

**- Stefan você tem que vim no grill agora.**

**Stefan congelou era Klaus, por que ele estava lá? Por que Caroline estava chorando?**

**- O que você fez com ela?**

**- Só venha agora!**

**Klaus desligou o telefone, e sentou-se ao lado de Caroline, ele não suportava ver ela assim, quebrada, fraca, sem vida, ele tirou a jaqueta e colocou em cima dela, só que ela nem virou nem nada continuou chorando olhando para Tyler. Stefan aparece junto de Damon e Elena, ele vai até Caroline quando ele foi para perguntar alguma coisa, ele viu lá o corpo de Tyler.**

**- Caroline, eu sinto muito. **

**Ele a abraçou e ficou segurando ela, Damon e Elena chegaram mais perto e viram o corpo de Tyler também, Damon não se segurou, apesar de tudo, ele gostava da Barbie ela era uma pessoa boa, ele agarrou Klaus e colocou ele contra uma árvore, Elena o ajudou.**

**- O que você fez?**

**Apesar dos dois vampiros juntos eles não tinham forças contra Klaus, que empurrou os dois para longe.**

**- Eu não fiz nada! - Ele berrou- Ela apareceu na minha casa, e tinha um corpo na frente dela e uma moto na minha varanda, eu não encostei ela ou em Tyler. Stefan olhou para ele pegou Caroline no colo e antes de sair ele disse.**

**- Eu espero que sim, caso contrario, eu nunca vou te perdoar e muito menos ela.**

**Ele então virou um borram, com Caroline no colo, Klaus olhou para Damon e Elena, os dois estava pegando o corpo para colocar no mausoléu dos lockwood, Klaus foi para ajudar, mas quando ele deu um passo para frente, Damon e Elena se viraram e o encarraram, então ele se virou e foi embora, percebeu que ali ele não era bem- vindo.**

**Liz ainda não tinha chegado em casa, Stefan colocou Caroline na cama, e deitou com ela, ele a abraçou forte a mesma chorava tanto, ela só parou de chorar quando estava tão exulta que dormiu, Stefan continuou ali com ela, ela sempre esteve para ele, então ele sempre estaria para ela. Já estava de madrugada quando Liz chegou, Stefan saiu do quarto de Caroline para receber Liz, ela levou um susto Stefan ali não Tyler, ela ficou encarando ele, teve um momento de silencio até que Stefan quebrou o silêncio.**

**- Nós precisamos conversar.**

**Caroline sentiu o sol no rosto dela, então se aconchegou mas perto do homem ao seu lado, ela ficou olhando para baixo, passando a mão do peito do homem ao seu lado, era Tyler só podia ser ele.**

**- Eu tive um sonho tão estranho Tyler.**

**Ela se esticou para dar um suave beijo na sua boca, mas quando ela estava quase lá ela abriu os olhos e viu não era Tyler, era Stefan, não era um sonho era real, ela levou um susto e pulou da cama, Stefan acordou rápido e viu ela não chão.**

**- Você esta bem? Porque você esta ai?**

**- Porque eu quase te beijei. –ela sussurrou e colocou a mão no rosto, meio envergonhada, e tentando assimilar tudo. Escorreu uma lagrima do rosto dela- Eu pensei por um momento que tudo era um sonho, que não era você era Tyler.**

**O rosto de Stefan saiu de confuso, olhando para sua melhor amiga que tentou beijar ele, para triste, vendo o caco que estava a melhor amiga dele.**

**- Shuh, shuh, vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele pegou o braço dela e a puxou para a cama – Eu estou aqui.**

**A campainha toca, Stefan abre a porta, era Damon, apesar de Damon gostar de ser o badboy, que não liga para ninguém, que não gosta de ninguém, no fundo ele se importava, e a prova era ele ali indo ver se Caroline estava bem.**

**- Como ela estava?**

**- Cuidado Damon, sua humanidade esta aparecendo.**

**- Elena me pediu para vim aqui enquanto ela fala com a Bonie e com o Matt.**

**- Ela não ta nada bem, ela quase me beijou esta manhã pensando que tudo foi um sonho, e que eu era Tyler.**

**Nesse momento ela desce as escadas, com um sorriso.**

**- Damon! – Ela o abraça – O que você esta fazendo aqui?**

**- Nós não nos odiamos?**

**- Porque eu odiaria você? – Ela chegou perto dele e deu um beijo caloroso nele – Eu estava escolhendo o vestido do baile na casa dos lockwood. Ah oi Stefan.**

**- O que aconteceu aqui agora? Nós voltamos no tempo? Por que ela me beijou?**

**- Eu não sei.**

**Eles se viraram para ela, seus olhos estava escuros suas veias estão para fora, ela pegou a cadeira e jogou no chão pegou o pé dela e foi até o Damon.**

**- Eu não tenho mais medo de você, Katherine.**

**Stefan segurou a mão dela, antes que ela pudesse colocar no caroção do Damon, eles se olharam, o que aconteceu naquela noite, Damon pegou e quebrou o pescoço dela.**

**- Por que você fez isso?**

**- Primeiro ela tentou me matar, segundo precisamos descobrir o que esta acontecendo, terceiro precisamos do Klaus.**

**Os dois Salvatores pegaram Caroline e a colocaram no carro e foram até Klaus, chegando lá Damon pegou Caroline enquanto Stefan foi até a porta, antes que ele pudesse pater ela se abriu.**

**- O que eu devo pela honra senhor Salvatore?**

**- Nós precisamos da sua ajuda.**

**Klaus deu um pequeno sorriso, todos queriam mata-lo, mas todos precisavam dele.**

**- O que foi agora?**

**Stefan deu um passo para trás, possibilitando que Klaus visse Caroline no colo de Damon.**

**- O que aconteceu na noite passada?**

**- Por que o que aconteceu com ela?**

**- Ela beijou Damon, e então tentou matar ele.**

**- Mesmo para mim e blondie isso um pouco fora do normal, Klaus.**

**- Entrem.**

**Eles foram até a sala, depositaram Caroline no sofá, e se sentaram nos outros moveis, Klaus explicou tudo que ele viu da noite passada, ele ouviu um barulho de moto e correu para fora, quando viu Caroline com a boca cheia de sangue, e um corpo na frente dela e uma moto na varanda, era só isso que ele conseguia se lembrar não tinha mas nada, e antes mesmo que ele conseguisse pensar em mais alguma coisa, Caroline acordou, todos ficaram em silencia por uma momento, não sabiam o que ela poderia fazer.**

**- O que aconteceu? – ela passou a mão no seu pescoço – o que Klaus estava fazendo aqui? Por que Damon quebrou o meu pescoço? Ohh Damon, eu vou te matar você sabe disso não é?**

**- Você me beija e depois tenta me matar, e agora vai tentar de novo?**

**Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse ter uma reação klaus se sentou do lado de Caroline, e colocou a mão no cabelo dela.**

**- easy, love.**

**- Mas o que?! – ela afastou a mão dele com um tapa – Stefan?**

**- Você estava tendo alucinações com Katherine, e do passado quando você estava com Damon.**

**- Eu beijei Damon, OMG, eu preciso desinfetar a minha boca. E por que Klaus esta aqui?**

**- Por que aqui é a minha casa, love.**

**- O que! Por que eu estou na casa do Klaus? E de novo por que eu beijei Damon?**

**- Você esta tendo alucinações, então provavelmente quem você matou noite passada era um dos 5.**

**- Agora eu vou ter que ficar presa?**

**- sim, love.**

**- Ok, e onde eu vou ficar presa?**

**Klaus olhou para Stefan, depois deu um sorriso diabólico para Caroline.**

**- Oh não, não, não, não! – ela se levanta e vai até Stefan pegou a mao dele e o puxou – Me tranca no seu porão.**

**- Certeza love, meu porão tem um banheiro pelo menos.**

**Caroline parou de puxar Stefan por um momento e se virou, ficou encarando Klaus tentando assimilar suas palavras, ela se virou delicadamente para Stefan com um sorriso torto, e deu uma pequena risada.**

**- Por favor me diz que você tem banheiro no porão. – ela não parou de sorrir por um único segundo – Stefan!**

**- Me desculpa Caroline, mas Klaus já passou por isso antes ele pode te ajudar mais do que nós.**

**- Ok, mas se eu vou ficar aqui eu tenho duas regras, Klaus. – ela se virou para ele, que a olhava como se quisesse memorizar cada centímetro de seu corpo. – Primeira você não pode chegar perto do meu quarto sem mais ninguém por perto, e segunda eu vou decorar ele.**

**- Se você quer assim love, que seja. Agora se você puder me acompanhar para o seu quarto.**

**- Stefan, eu vou precisar que você roube vodka e whisky do arsenal do Damon.**

**- Deixe a minha bebida em paz.**

**Klaus saiu do sofá e estende a mão para Caroline, ela agarra o braço de Stefan, e aponta com a cabeça para Klaus guiarem-nos, mesmo com isso o sorriso de Klaus não sai de seu rosto, Caroline ia ter que ficar com ele e talvez por um bom tempo. O porão estava arrumada, estava com cara de velho porem ainda tinha um toque refinado, tinha banheiro, cama armário tudo e era muito espaçoso, estava cheia de pinturas e rascunhos de Klaus.**

**- Stefan eu preciso que você faça um favor para mim. – uma lagrima saiu de seu olho – Eu preciso que você pegue para mim o meu vestido preto, o enterro do Tyler é hoje anoite. **

**- Sim eu vou lá pegar, precisa de mais alguma coisa?**

**- Sim, na minha caixinha de joias está o bracelete que ele me deu, você poderia pegar também? – ela andou ate as folha pegou uma e um pincel e escreveu, se ele poderia pegar um surtiam e uma calcinha. – Me desculpa eu sei que é estranho.**

**- Não esta tudo bem, melhor eu do que Damon certo?**

**Os dois riram, enquanto Klaus e Damon ficaram se estrei olhando sem entender nada. Stefan acenou para Caroline, indicando que ele iria até sua casa, ela automaticamente correspondeu, então Stefan agora era só um borram deixando Caroline com Damon e Klaus uma combinação nada boa.**

**- Então love, o que vamos fazer?**

**- Nós não vamos fazer nada, Você vai sair do meu quarto. –Caroline então empurrou Klaus para fora - E Damon vai ficar na porta ate Stefan voltar.**

**- Ok eu entendo ele é mal, mas por que eu também tenho que ficar do lado de fora? Ou melhor por que eu faria isso blondie?**

**Caroline pegou o papel e o pincel de novo, dobrou para que Damon não pudesse ver o que ela tinha escrito antes para Stefan e mostrou a Damon.**

**- Uhh por isso, uma hora você não vai poder usar isso como desculpa mais.**

**- Então Caroline, se Stefan tem liberdade para mexer na sua gaveta de roupas de baixo eu também tenho?**

**- O que? OMG cala a boca! **

**Ela finalmente empurra os dois para fora e fecha a porta, então ela opta por tomar uma banho, ela fica lá pensando em tudo que esta acontecendo, em tudo que aconteceu, quando ela sentiu que as lagrimas estavam vindo ela resolveu sair do banho, chega de lagrimas, ela se levantou, colocou o roupão e ficou lá na cama pensando.**


	2. 2- sem arrependimento só álcool

**Hey Damon! Você se importa de entrar?**

**- Você é muito confusa Caroline. – Ele abre a porta e entra – Assim fica mais fácil te despir.**

**- Idiota – ela pega o abajur e taca nele – Cala a boca.**

**- Você errou! – ele vai até ela e pega a sua mão – Vamos fazer uma coisa divertida! Sem arrependimentos ou vergonha ok?**

**Eles dois sobem e vão até o armário de bebidas do Klaus e ligam o ipod do quarto de Kol e começam a dançar e e beber.**

**- Cade o Klaus?**

**- Shihh não vamos falar sobre Klaus vamos dançar.**

**- Quem diria que Kol tem bom gosto para musicas? **

**- Ele é um eterno adolescente, ele tem que ter.**

**- Eu vou achar sangue.**

**Ela corre até o quarto de Klaus, era enorme o quarto, com varias paisagens, em cima da mesa tinha vários desenhos, de cavalos, de mares e dela mesmo, erra assustador, porem eram lindos, no meio de tudo ela avistou o freezer, e pegou alguns sacos de sangue, quando ela chegou na sala, teve uma surpresa maior, tinha quatro meninas e um menino com Damon.**

**- Você disse para achar sangue.**

**- Sim sacos de sangue, seu idiota!**

**- Vamos Caroline isso é uma festa, nos bebemos, curtimos e apagamos.**

**Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa Damon já estava na frente dela com uma menina, ele mordeu o pescoço dela e disse:**

**- E só sangue.**

**- Que se foda! - os olhos de Caroline escureceram – Vamos jogar twister.**

**Eles dançaram, e beberam sangue, estava tudo indo bem até que Kol entrou.**

**- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Caroline! E Damon?**

**- Oi Kol, bom velo de novo, agora eu pergunto, junte-se a nós para uma bebida?**

**- Eu não estou para brincadeiras.**

**- Oh relaxa Kol, e só uma festa. – seu olhos ficaram escuros, suas veias saltaram e ela mordeu uma das garotas – Para de ser tão serio.**

**A paciência de Kol se acabou, ele pegou Caroline pelo pescoço.**

**- Quem deu permissão para vocês entrarem?**

**- Klaus bobinho. – Ela passou o dedo no queixo onde estava escorrendo uma gota de sangues, e colocou o dedo na boca de Kol – Não faça nada estupido, eu já estou com tendências suicidas.**

**Kol ficou encarando Caroline, ela estava seduzindo ele? Se virou para Damon, que também estava sem entender direito o cena.**

**- Vamos Kol, ou o Original esta com medo? Hey peitos grandes vem aqui. – Caroline mordeu o pescoço dela e a tacou nos braços de Kol e se afastou para o único homem – Ela é toda sua.**

**Kol se aproximou de Damon.**

**- Mas o que acabou de acontecer, tendências suicidas, uma festa, ela não so tamava sangues de bolsas, ela tentou me seduzir?**

**- Tyler morreu e ela matou um caçador, esse é o luto.**

**Damon deu um sorriso, Kol ainda processava as palavras, ele parou por um momento, havia sangue, musica, bebidas e mulheres, por que ele estava parado? Caroline estava segurando um saleiro, ela espalhou o seu ropão e deitou na mesa, balançou a bebida olhando para Damon e Kol, Damon, colocou o sal do pescoço até o umbigo onde ele colocou a bebida, ela ficou segurando na boca a goma de laranja, Damon tomou a bebida, e depois foi lambendo o sal, em quanto Kol colocava a bebida, Damon foi até a boca de Caroline pegar a laranja, e Kol tomava a bebida.**

**- Caroline?! – Stefan correu até ela, tirou-a da mesa e ajeitou seu rapão – O que você estava fazendo?**

**- Tendo uma festa. – Stefan pegou ela e a levou até seu quarto – Hey me solta. **

**- Caroline por que você esta de roupão?**

**- Eu tomei um banho. Por que você demorou tanto?**

**- Agora tome outro. – Stefan a empurro para dentro e a trancou – Eu fui pegar as suas coisas. - Ele subiu correndo.**

**- O que você estava fazendo Damon?**

**- Ela estava triste eu quis animar ela um pouco.**

**- Fazendo ela ficar bêbada, fazendo ela ficar quase nua, na frente do Kol, fazendo ela matar inocentes?**

**- Primeiro ela não matou ninguém, segundo ela quem convidou Kol e terceiro ela que teve a ideia do sal.**

**- Ela perdeu o Tyler ontem, ela matou um caçador ontem, ela estava bêbada, não finja que você se importa com alguém que não seja você mesmo. Só vai embora eu te encontro no funeral. – Stefan desceu ate Caroline de novo, e Damon saiu pela porta.**

**- E qual é a sua desculpa Kol? – Klaus olhou enfurecido para o irmão – Você também só estava tentando ajudar no luto?**

**- Como Damon disse, ela me convidou. – Kol rir e antes de sair ela disse - na verdade ela me seduziu.**

**Klaus estava indo ao alcance de seu irmão quando ouviu a voz de Stefan.**

**- Eu vou me ajeitar aqui se você não se importa. – Klaus le deu uma aceno com a casa antes de Stefan ir ate um quarto.**

**Kol estava em sua cama olhando a teto branco, para ele ela como se estivesse um refletor, mostrando a cena de novo, o sorriso de Caroline, o sangue em seu dedo indo para a boca de Kol, depois ela deitada na mesa o corpo esculpido, as amostras de pele que ou mesmo tempo que era reveladora, não era, essas imagens não saiam de sua cabeça, ficavam repetindo de novo e de novo, como um disco estragado, ela seduziu ele, Kol Mikaelson, ele tinha que ficar perto dela, ele tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ele colocou seu melhor terno e desceu.**

**- A onde você pensa que vai vestido assim, irmãozinho?**

**- Não e obvio Niklaus? Em um funeral.**

**- Não, não, não, você nem pense nisso.**

**- Acho que Caroline não vai se importar. Vamos descobrir.**

**- Não faça nada estupido! –Klaus nem terminou a sentença e Kol já era um borram.**

**Antes que Kol pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele viu ela, colocando o tupinho preto, se encaixava perfeitamente nela, por um momento ele só ficou ali olhando, sem disser nada.**

**- Idiota! Sabia que não é legal ficar vendo alguém trocar de roupa! Kol?**

**- Não se ache tanto querida, eu só vim aqui para ver se você está pronta. – ele deu um sorriso diabólico – Acabei de chegar, mas devo admitir você não é de jogar fora.**

**- Isso era para ser um elogio? Seu grosso. – ela revirou as sobrancelhas – Agora seja útil pelo menos uma vez, e feche o zíper para mim.**

**Kol colocou a mão cuidadosamente no zíper, ele parou por um momento, pensou melhor, e colocou o indicador por dentro da roupa pressionando contra o polegar, e trazendo o zíper para cima, ele pode ver a pele de Caroline se arrepiar com o toque, ele sabia o que podia causar nela, ele chegou mais perto, colocou a mão na cintura dela, e falou no seu ouvido:**

**- Prontinho, Darling. – ele viu que ela ficou paralisada – Agora você não pode me chamar mais de inútil.**

**Kol já tinha saído, mas Caroline continuou petrificada, o que acabara de acontecer? Ela estava corada, e ainda estava arrepiada, pelo toque de Kol, tinha um turbilhão de coisas em sua mente, mas ela fez apagar tudo, agora era para ela se concentrar no funeral de Tyler, em nada mais, ou melhor em nem um original mais. Chegando no hall da mansão ela se deparou com Stefan.**

**- Vem está na hora.**

**Depois disso Caroline não largou mais a mao de Stefan, todos estavam preocupados com ela, foi simples mas foi muito bonito. Chegando na frente da mansão Mikaelson, Stefan olhou nos olhos dela e disse:**

**- Você se desligou?**

**- o que? Não claro que não!**

**- Por que você não estava mais chorando?**

**- Por que eu não quero mais chorar Stefan, eu não aguento mais chorar Stefan. – Uma lagrima saiu do seu olho – Eu quero e quebra alguma coisa.**

**Stefan parou por um momento, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ou então ela ia se desligar, ele parou e sorriu. Caroline o encarrou sem entender nada.**

**- Quebre Klaus, ele é imortal.**

**- Oh obrigado Stefan pela parte que me toca.**

**- O que foi Klaus você esta com medo que eu derrote, o grande e mal hibrido**


End file.
